Rainstorm
Rainstorm 'is a snowshoe tom with splashes of white. Description Appearance :It is quite clear that Rainstorm was a show-cat, treasured for his good looks and healthy coat. In shows, he was discouraged for his pelt at times, as it isn't a 'perfect snowshoe' pattern, although he certainly is one. His base coat is darker than a normal snowshoe's, being a lighter almond-brown in color, with darker points that are nearly black, but still noticeably a darker brown. His white markings, however, were greatly frowned upon in shows. He has white 'runners', or flecks, on his coat, although a perfect white nose bridge, muzzle, and chest. His paws are all white as well, the white on his front paws extending up to his shoulder and joining with the white on his chest. His coat's quality is a very unusual sight in the Clans, glossy and sleek, soft and always well groomed. His pelt is extremely healthy, and just about always clean. :Due to his new Clan nature, Rainstorm is built more muscular than his snowshoe relatives. Like them, he seems to be built like a runner: long and muscular legs, fairly long body, strong shoulders...but his shoulders are broader, as well as his chest. As for his head, it is well-rounded, as long as it is wide. His eyes are one of his most attractive features, well-rounded and walnut-shaped, and ice blue in color. Rainstorm's nose is bright pink in color, standing out very well against his white muzzle. His whiskers are long and silver, while his ears are a bit smaller, yet rounded at their tips. His tail is unusually long with strong bones, making it a bit painful to those who are hit with it when Rainstorm starts lashing it. :His paws are fairly large yet well-rounded, topped with the softest and fluffiest white fur. Although almost cute in appearance, his paws are dangerous weapons, delivering strong blows. They are also equipped with sharp claws of a longer length. As for his teeth, they are surprisingly a perfect bright white and quite healthy, due to his kittypet background and great ancestry. All in all, Rainstorm is a healthy tom who's considered to be quite handsome, thanks to his lineage and background. Character :A cat with a pampered and show background is sure to be arrogant and self-centered, right? Maybe, but not Rainstorm, that's for darn sure. Some say he's the sweetest cat they've ever met, with his gentle nature and overall jolly attitude. With his soft-hearted nature come his understanding side, which makes him a fantastic friend. He understands that when something happens, it happens for a reason. If a cat's mad, he'll get that, and he'll respect that. He seems to make the positives visible in even the darkest of situations, although this can get a tad bit irritating during seriously frightening times. During those times, he acts this way because he is truly terrified. In fact, Rainstorm tends to get frightened quite easily, due to being locked in a twoleg home most of his life. :Regardless, Rainstorm remains extremely social. He's a patient cat who enjoys sitting down with his friends to have peaceful conversations about the most random things possible. Rainstorm loves to have company in general, as he despises being along, although he can handle himself just fine. He's a humorous cat who enjoys cracking jokes and occasionally pulling playful pranks, although he hates it if he hurts the feelings of others. Rainstorm is also quite adventurous and enjoys trying new things, from new prey to new battle moves. It was another reason why he decided to join ThunderClan; it was a change from his kittypet life. :Rainstorm is brilliant-minded, remarkably intelligent for a cat who lived his life as a kittypet. He learned great amounts from his mother, and learned plenty of life lessons from his plethora of mistakes. Rainstorm is what one can call a 'trier', he enjoys trying new things, which can easily have bad results. Either way, he learns from his mistakes, and along his long life...he's learned to be sneaky. This is considered both a bad and good trait, as it tends to lead to trouble, although it can help him quite a bit as well. :A kittypet only dreams of food and warm milk, right? Wrong. Rainstorm is a very ambitious cat, and once he has his mind set on something, he'll always stick to it. This can end quite terribly in most cases, and can result in conflict. Rainstorm is a headstrong cat who'll always stick to his opinion, and always fight for what he thinks is right. Once he sets a goal, he'll do whatever he can to reach that goal...so sometimes, you best watch out. Abilities :Some cats easily mistaken Rainstorm for a WindClan cat due to his runner build, thanks to his pedigree. Although a bit more muscular than his family members, Rainstorm makes a great runner. He's swift on his paws, and with his long legs, he can easily gain some ground. With both high endurance and great speed, he's likely considered one of the best runners in ThunderClan. His muscular legs provide him with great strength to kick off the ground as he runs, giving him the running style that's similar to that of a deer's. With his strong legs also comes a fantastic jumping ability. :Not only was Rainstorm born a kittypet and show cat, but also a fighter. For never learning how to properly fight from some talented warrior, Rainstorm fights like he was born to do so. His massive paws are his primary weapon, providing him with strong blows, whether his claws are sheathed or unsheathed. His height is average, but his muscular build tends to give him the upper hand, as well as his speed. In battle, he uses his fangs primarily to inflict pain when he needs to get away, or if he's trapped. Other than that, Rainstorm relies on his powerful legs and sharp claws to win fights, and it usually works for him. Biography Childhood & Adolescence :Born to two snowshoe cats, Rutger was pampered at birth. His parents were famous show cats of a rare breed, and he was their only offspring. His twolegs trained him hard, and gave him the greatest of products, for his twolegs were rich. He never knew his father, since he was owned by different twolegs. :He lived with his mother, who rejected him often, for reasons he did not understand. Rutger did whatever he could to attempt to please her, he worked very hard when he trained for shows, just to please her and make her smile at him. Yet, she never cracked a single grin. Rather, she'd only turn his back on her only child, and act like he never existed. :After he finally won his first few shows, young Rutger approached his mother and asked why she treated him so poorly. He excitedly told her of his victories, expecting pride, but in turn...he got nothing but a scoff. But she finally broke, angrily telling her son of how disappointed she was in her pampered child, her son, a ''kittypet. He was confused, and then she explained: long ago, she had been born a rogue. She had despised the life of a kittypet, but after nearly dying from starvation, she gave in to twolegs only to be saved, and show longed for only the freedom of being a rogue once more. :And so, she twisted him tales of her youth, of all her adventures the brave rogue had gone on. She told her son of all the enemies she faced, all the battles she fought, and it amazed him. From that moment on, no longer did he only wish to please his mother...but he wished to be free as she once was. :So, Rutger began to explore, and it was a decision that would change his life forever. He left his twoleg home early that day, and was out until dusk. That was the day he met his dear Swift. :He was about 11 moons of age, almost an adult, and he was secretly terrified of the rogue. But she also fascinated him at the same time, and so, he tried to become her friend. Adulthood :Many night adventures and scars later, Rutger, 20 moons of age, fell in love with his one and only friend, Swift the rogue. He wasn't sure if she'd return his feelings or not, but he was hopeful, very hopeful. He was certain that even if she did not love him in return, he'd never love another. But his prayers were answered: she felt the same. :The couple attempted to have kits, but for reasons unknown to Rutger, they failed to keep any living kits. He became extremely worried, but promised Swift that no matter what, he'd always love her, even if they couldn't have kits that lived, and he'd never have kits with anyone else. :But his twolegs had other plans. :Since Rutger had become such a successful show cat, they intended on studding him for profit. He never knew they had this in store, of course, until he met some random she-cat after his twolegs drove him miles away. Of course, he refused to do anything, and in turn, attacked the molly. :His twolegs took him home, and he quickly consulted his mother. She didn't know what to do either, but regardless, she was proud of her son for becoming so independent. Her praise pleased him, but he was still terrified. Rutger's twolegs figured out that he kept escaping, so they locked him inside every night, and did this for days. :Until one day, they forgot to do so. So he fled, found Swift, and broke the news to her. Believing she deserved better, he broke up with her. :Weeks later, Rutger fled from his twolegs, sick of being their pampered little 'pet'. That was when he learned of ThunderClan, and joined to be free. On the first day, he's sitting in camp and is quite nervous, and has surprisingly earned his first apprentice: Beechpaw. To his surprise, his former mate, Swiftstar, is leading his Clan. He never approaches her, fearing how she may react. :He gets assigned to a patrol, and while on it, finds Morningkit. The kit leads him to Snakerocks, spots Rainstorm, and approaches, only to step on an adder. Rainstorm saves the kit by blocking the adder and pulling the kit away, Rainstorm himself getting bit in the process. Morningkit uses horsetail to attempt to temporarily stop the venom from spreading in the tom, while the warrior admits that he thinks Morningkit's pretty cool, because of his sneaky and smart he is. :Rainstorm is treated by Dusksong back in camp, and the Medicine Cat comments that she's surprised he even made it. Swiftstar visits as well, asking how he is, only to find the tom sleeping. Lineage '''Mate: :Swiftstar (Formerly) - Living Kits: :Seven unnamed kits - Deceased, residence unknown Relationships Family : Friends : Love interest Swiftstar: :I...really don't know what to say. I failed? I failed her? I had loved her so much, to the moon and beyond, but we couldn't be together because of my cursed twolegs. Why didn't I just leave them earlier, leave them for her? We could've runaway together, had our own family...I had loved her so much, yet I was too afraid to leave my home, despite longing for my freedom and Swift. I was a fool. I....I ruined everything. - Rainstorm's thoughts on Swiftstar. :: Rivals : Peers : Other Morningkit: :I'm not sure of what I should think of him? Do I consider him an adopted son, since my former mate claimed him, or just some other kit? I know everyone else just about hates him for his sneakiness and using Swiftstar as his little body-guard, but...honestly, I like the kid. He's smart, using Swiftstar to get things he wants, even if it's a dirty move. It's something to admire, if you ask me. - Rainstorm's thoughts on Morningkit :: Quotes Trivia *Although he was a pampered and famous show kittypet, he despised being treated so. He also learned that he'd be used for breeding, and left because he was Swiftstar's mate at the time, and he only wished to have offspring with his mate. Images Life Pixels Rainstorm.adult.png|Adult Category:Toms Category:ThunderClan Cats